Tres Emociones, un Mago
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: -*Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"*- La emociones que veremos junto a Harry son: -Frustración -Lastima -Lealtad D: Los personajes utilizados en estas historias no me pertenecen... Son de la autora K. Rowling artífice de la Saga de Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

**_-*_****_Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de _****"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"*****-**

**…****_.._**

**_En "Runa" un pequeño poblado mágico rodeado de montaña y neblina, era el lugar donde habitaba Draconis y en que Harry haría su vida con el, su pareja y un hermoso doncel de ojos grises. El ojiverde luego de haber salvado a Runa y convertirse en su protector, conquisto a su amado rubio, para hacerlo su esposo con el apoyo del _****_"papi" de este llamado Remus y su "tio" Sirius, pero con la férrea oposición de Severus su "padre" adoptivo. Pero el héroe se salió con la suya y ahora gozaba de la posición de esposo junto a su ojigris, con el cual tenía muchos planes, como llevar a Draco a conocer parte del mundo en su luna de miel, mostrarle los placeres del amor al inocente _****_doncel en una hermosa playa, de aguas cristalinas, arena blanca y suave, con maravillosos pa_****_rajes, bebidas y alimentos exóticos, criaturas mágicas por conocer, lugares por explorar… Placeres por disfrutar, pero… El "Destino" o mejor dicho "los destinos" vislumbraban otros planes para un incauto…. (Que malos). Un destino de ojos negros y sonrisa maliciosa, en especial._**

**-**Frustración** –**

Harry contemplaba desde una esquina a su recién adquirido esposo, mientras este conversaba con los invitados a su boda, reflexionando en el lugar que tenía planeado llevarlo a su luna de miel. Harry meditaba en las vueltas que daba la vida, ¿Quién diría que estaría allí y casado? Después de perder tanto en la guerra, sacudió la cabeza en busca de pensamientos mas agradables, como el aire del mar, el sol y la arena blanca, _pura_ como su pareja, el poblado donde vivirían era hermoso, pero frío y el sol era muy escurridizo.

El joven de ojos verdes quería un poco de sol y sabía que su esposo lo disfrutaría. Además de que quería que todo fuera especial en el comienzo de su vida juntos, que esperaba fuese muy, muy larga.

La fiesta culminaba, Harry se dirige hacia su esposo y lo abraza posesivamente por la cintura.

- "Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos cariño" – dice Harry.

Draconis se voltea, le da un beso en la mejilla y le pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

- "¿No me dirás a donde me llevaras?"

El ojiverde besa la frente de su esposo y le responde sonriente.

- "No, es una sorpresa. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"

Su conversación es interrumpida por una pregunta.

- "¿Llegar a dónde?"

Los recién casados observan a quien les han interrumpido.

- "No lo sé aun Sev, Harry quiere que sea una sorpresa el lugar de nuestra luna de miel"

El esposo de Severus, Remus también se une a la conversación.

- "Así que Harry te lo tenías bien guardadito, ahora tienes en ascuas a mi niño"

El aludido se encoge de hombros y le responde al papá adoptivo de Draco.

- "Veras Remus, simplemente quiero darle una sorpresa a mi _esposo_" remarcando la palabra final con orgullo y para dejar _"claras las cosas"…_

- "Creo que no es necesario que se vayan a otro sitio para su luna de miel, después de todo hay muchos lugares en el pueblo que son tan hermosos que incluso son turísticos en el mundo mágico… Como las aguas termales o el rincón de las luces, sin tomar en cuenta los demás lugares" - dice con seguridad Severus.

Remus sabe lo que trata de hacer su esposo, pues ha notado que no quiere que su hijo adoptivo se vaya lejos por miedo a perderlo como a sus amados hijos que murieron en una guerra. También ve en los grises la duda y que su yerno se esta empezándose a sentir frustrado al no poder salirse con la suya.

- "Se los traeré pronto, lo prometo sólo será una semana y luego volveremos"

Prometió Harry esperanzado de poder llevar a cabo sus planes de luna de miel y tratando de evitar una eminente y frustrante derrota.

-"Se que lo cuidaras… lo que pasa es que ya nos ha pasado algo similar" – menciona Remus mirando de reojo a su esposo y Draco entendiendo a su papi toma una decisión.

- "Tienes razón Rem, sé que se sentirían solos" - luego mira a su esposo con esa mirada a la cual Harry no podía negarle nada - "¿Por qué no vamos a alguno de los lugares famosos de Runa cariño? Así no estaremos tan lejos de mis padres"

Harry mira con _algo_ de rencor a Severus ¡¿como se atreve a manipularlos para dañar sus planes después de lo que le costo convencer a su rubio?

- "¿Estas seguro amor?" - el rubio asiente y Harry sabe que fue derrotado.

- "La idea de Sev no esta mal, hay lugares bonitos aquí ¿verdad Sev?"

El de ojos negros sonríe disimuladamente al saberse ganador.

- "Por su puesto Draco"

Observando la tensión del ambiente Remus toma a su hijo de un brazo, encaminándolo a la casa para que prepare las maletas para el viaje ahora a un lugar cercano.

- "Vamos Draco, preparemos las cosas para que se vayan a disfrutar su viaje de bodas"

Harry ve a su esposo irse con Remus y suspira derrotado viendo todos sus planes frustrados.

- "¿Frustrado Harry?" - pregunta con todo burlón y mirada condescendiente Severus, el aludido sólo lo fulmina con la mirada, yéndose de allí refunfuñando antes de maldecir a su suegro.

- "Sirius tiene razón en decirle cuervo es un aguafiestas y yo que tenía tantas cosas que enseñarle a mi rubio en la playa, que frustración"

Así un Harry frustrado y derrotado, se alejan momentáneamente los pensamientos placenteros que tenía y comienza a planear un ajuste de cuentas, sabiendo que puede conseguir un aliado en Sirius.

**Suspira ante su derrota, un guerrero sabe que la frustración genera consecuencias.**

_Frustración, estado emocional que se produce en el individuo cuando éste no logra alcanzar el objeto deseado._

_Y eso lo sintió el pobre Harry en carne propia, no logro llevar a su amorcito al paraíso tropical que tanto deseaba._

…


	2. Lástima

*Lástima*

Es fácil criticar cuando el plan que tanto has pensado falla porque otra persona contribuye con ciertos detalles no deseados, pero Sirius estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Harry, ya que no perdía nada por ayudar al joven de ojos verdes, sin embargo ganaba la posibilidad de burlarse de su enemigo, con el cual tenía una larga historia de enemistad de mutuo acuerdo sin resultados verdaderamente negativos. Se podía decir que estaban empatados.

- "Este plan tiene fallos, así que sería mejor hacerle unos ajustes" Sirius le decía a Harry.

- "Pues hazle los ajustes que desees, después de todo serás tú el que ponga en acción el plan" responde el joven moreno.

- "Aun no entiendo porque el héroe y salvador quiere hacerle esto al cuervo ese, se supone que eres un chico bueno" Le dice Sirius con sorna a Harry.

- "Soy el chico bueno, pero no soy ningún santo y eso lo estas descubriendo ¿no Sirius?... La estrategia es clave para poder lograr ciertas cosas" El moreno pone un gesto pensativo y dice "Además nadie mando a…, El cuervo como tú le dices, a entrometerse en mis planes"

- "Vaya así que el niño bueno tiene instintos de venganza" dijo Sirius con gesto reflexivo "Me agrada eso y más si es para darle una lección al cuervo"

- "Bueno, se que lo estas disfrutando. Además es sólo una broma… Así que no te pases Sirius" advirtió Harry pensando en que no se le fuese la mano al hombre de ojos azules.

- "Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto" dijo Sirius con un suspiro.

- "No querrás que Remus este triste si le pasa algo a él y tampoco quiero que Draco se enoje" - Harry le respondió

Sirius asintió con entendimiento.

- "Sí, tienes razón dediquémonos a esta inofensiva broma" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- "Claro pongamos esto en marcha…" Harry asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado y mirada brillante ante las expectativas, sólo quería dejarle las cosas claras a su suegro nada más.

- "Esta noche…." dijo Sirius.

Así ambos hombres dejaron las herramientas listas para hacer su travesura esa noche. Esta se llevaría a cabo en una reunión dispuesta para celebrar un año más de la victoria obtenida por el bando de luz durante la última guerra.

_Más tarde esa noche…_

Severus termino cubierto de plumas de colores en todo el cuerpo delante de todos los que estaban en la reunión, Harry coloco su mejor cara angelical.

Sirius también termino cubierto con plumas, pero además tenía con un pico de ave incluido en su rostro, cuando intentaba hablar sólo se escuchaba un cacareo y ¡oh! mientras huía de regreso a su casa dejo huevos en el camino… Mientras Severus de nuevo vestido con su habitual ropa negra lo veía irse con una sonrisa maliciosa un su rostro, Draco y Remus observaban la escena entre divertidos, preocupados y asustados por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro siempre serio de Severus.

Ante ello Harry pensaba _"Vaya ¡qué lástima! Severus es mejor en las bromas que Sirius… o tal vez sea la experiencia de recibir bromas de Sirius que lo hizo aprender y superar al maestro… Tendré que compensar al pobre Sirius por ayudarme con un plan tan infructuoso…"_

Draco se acerco a Harry en búsqueda de una explicación en su mirada, cuando iba a preguntarle el de ojos verdes sólo le dijo…

- "Pobre Sirius, me da una lástima, quedo embrujado de esa manera, mientras que Severus está como si nada, pues se deshizo del embrujo rápidamente" un gesto pensativo apareció en la cara del moreno "Si lo pienso bien, lástima por Sirius siempre es el que sale más afectado"

- "Tienes razón cariño" le respondió Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- "Así que movido por esto, iré a ayudar al pobre Sirius" deja un beso apasionado sobre los labios de su pareja que lo devuelve con igual interés y gusto, ante la mirada de desagrado de Severus y agrega "Volveré dentro de un rato" mirando los ojos grises.

- "De acuerdo" contesta Draco.

Antes de irse Harry mira a Remus que observa preocupado por donde se fue Sirius.

-"Tranquilo Remus iré a ver qué puedo hacer por el pobre Sirius" dice el moreno de ojos verdes.

El de ojos dorados sólo asiente en agradecimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia el joven de ojos verdes.

- "Gracias"

El moreno asiente y se dispone a irse.

- "No deberías sentir lástima por el, Harry, después de todo se lo busco" dice malicioso Severus. "Además, no es su culpa que haya perdido su talento en las bromitas"

- "Después de todo no muere en mi el espíritu heroico ¿no suegro?" dice Harry disponiéndose a ayudar a su pobre cómplice… Lástima aún le falta por aprender del complicado mundo de las bromas… Pero las personas no se hacen expertas de la noche a la mañana.

Severus campante tomo a su pareja Remus del brazo y lo llevo en dirección a su casa.

- "Creo que te has vuelto un experto en las bromas cariño" Le dice Remus.

- "Aunque me cueste admitirlo aprendí del mejor" antes de que su pareja le dijera algo más agrego "Pero ahora yo soy el maestro"

Remus negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Draco para que los acompañara.

- "Vamos acompañamos a casa y tomaremos chocolate ¿Qué te parece?"

- "Me encantaría" dijo Draco y así los tres se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Snape.

Cuando le dio alcance a Sirius, Harry sintió verdadera lástima por el pobre hombre de ojos azules.

- "Nunca logro salirme con la mía" - Decía Sirius que estaba sentado sobre una piedra a orillas de un arrollo en el bosque, con gesto de derrota y con aires tan infantiles que daban tristeza.

_**Colorín colorado...**_

_Gracias..._

_Por leer y espero les guste…_

**Lunatica**

_**Lástima**_

_- Sentimiento de pena o dolor que se siente por alguien que sufre o por una cosa que ha sufrido un mal._

_-Cosa que causa disgusto: ¡fue una lástima que la broma no saliera como esperaba!_

_-¡Lástima! Exclamación de pesar ante algo que no sucede como se esperaba._

_**DECLARACIÓN**_

_-*Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de _"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"*-

_Los personajes utilizados en estas historias no me pertenecen... Son de la autora K. Rowling artífice de la Saga de Harry Potter..._


	3. Lealtad

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Auxilioooooooooo! Ese fue el grito de mi mente… Esta en caos… Pero algo bueno a de salir de toda esta locura que nada tiene que ver con esta historia pero influye de manera indirecta… Me volveré loca (lunática como si ya no lo fuera ¿no?) O me matan los nervios o ellos…_

**Gracias por leerme a aquellos que lo hacen, ¡un montón de hechizos de suerte para vosotros! :P**

**ACLARATORIA: Los personajes muy a mi pesar no me pertenecen, la suerte es de la celebre autora Rowling…**

_Ahora si a lo nuestro…_

***-Lealtad-***

Enfrentados a un enemigo poderoso, Harry respiraba agitadamente, su cara reflejaba el cansancio y las heridas de la batalla lo demostraban con creces.

Su contrincante lo observa con una sonrisa sádica "Que tonto eres… Si te unieras a mi dejaríamos de perder tiempo y no habría quien osara desafiarnos"

Harry a pesar de su cansancio podía responderle "Ya sabes, que no aceptare tus ofertas… No traicionare a mi familia"

"Honestamente tu sentido de la lealtad me aburre, ellos te darán la espalda algún día" Refuto el sujeto.

"Ni esperaba que lo entendieras" lanzo un hechizo que el otro esquivo "No sabes nada de la lealtad…"

"Por su puesto que se" dijo irónico "Me soy leal a mi mismo… ¡A nadie más! Es mejor tener sirvientes que te teman… Eso es poder niño tonto"

"Hay fuerzas más poderosas" lanza otro hechizo que hace que el de ojos rojos de contra un árbol.

Después de caer al suelo y escupir sangre, el de ojos rojos se levanto con una risa maliciosa "Eres un niño tonto… Te ofrezco riqueza (con un movimiento de manos aparecen cofres con tesoros) te ofrezco poder (con otro movimientos de manos muestra imágenes del moreno en un trono con súbditos a sus pies) te ofrezco placer (aparecen frente al moreno un rubio muy parecido a su pareja sumamente hermoso) tu escoge y sólo te pido una pequeña cosa a cambio…" riendo sínicamente lanza un hechizo al moreno que lo hace caer al suelo presa del dolor.

Harry con gran esfuerzo forma un escudo deteniendo el ataque "No te dejare el paso libre para que causes destrucción"

"Terco… unirte a mi sería algo muy conveniente para ti… Ganarías mucho" insiste.

"Ya tengo todo lo que quiero" responde Harry poniéndose en pie "Y no permitiré que lo destruyas"

"Entonces cambiare de estrategia" dice "O te quitas de mi camino oh…" En frente de Harry aparece su pareja.

"Harry…" el moreno ve con horror como el rubio cae al suelo, gritando victima del dolor.

"¿Y ahora que harás?" dice con voz macabra, al ver la cara de agonía de Harry sabiendo que no hay nada peor para el que ver sufriendo a quienes ama. "De todos modos si caes ellos morirán, pero ahora tendrás que presenciarlo"

"Draco" susurra el de ojos verdes dispuesto a dar todo por su ser amado, pero en ese momento siente algo que quema su pecho… Saca el dije que cuelga de la cadena de oro que lleva consigo, donde lee _"Estamos a salvo, no le creas y vuelve pronto con nosotros"_ al ver la caligrafía de su pareja sonríe.

"Que tonto eres…" habla el de ojos rojos "Tu lealtad te matara, algo tan absurdo"

"Te equivocas" dice Harry mientras un halo de luz dorada lo rodea "La falta de lealtad y amor en tu vida son tu fin" Dicho eso conjura una potente y antigua magia, juntando sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

"No podrás vencerme niño tono" disponiéndose a atacar al joven, `_Lastima no se me quiso unir y ahora tendré que destruirlo` _se encogió de hombros "Te alejara de todo a lo que amas, a lo que le guardas esa ridícula cosa que llamas lealtad y luego de acabar contigo los destruiré, empezando por ese rubio" junto sus manos acumulando energía oscura "Potestate tenebrarum et invocate sequitur vocatus est non relicto hostibus perde aliquid absolutum potest salvari mortis". 1

Harry recitaba "Particularum incantatores respondere ad vocatus relegatione omnes malum et mittentes ad vacuum quod numquam evadere, in elementari potentiae lux evanescunt hic et nunc".2

"Que equivocado estas" Dijo Harry sosteniendo entre sus manos una bola dorada que despedía rayos de energía pura, pensando en Draco, Sirius, Remus y la pareja de este Severus, en sus amigos, sintiendo toda esa energía positiva dijo "No me alejaras de los que amo"

"No te queda mucho tiempo para que estés junto a quienes dices amar, ni en la otra vida podrás estar junto a ellos" dijo mientras sostenía una esfera negra que despedía rayos oscuros. "Veras lo poco que significa esa estupidez de la lealtad"

"No sabes nada" respondió sabiendo que el otro no cambiaria.

De esa manera ambos contendientes se atacaron con sus conjuros, que al chocar causaron una gran explosión en el bosque.

Tras despejarse el polvo quedo una gran parte de bosque devastado y un hombre agotado cayendo en la inconsciencia. Tres figuras se acercan al lugar de la batalla luego de sus luchas, inclinándose alrededor del joven herido se transportan junto a él.

**Días Después… **

"¡Al fin despiertas!"

"Ya era hora"

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Amor?" Preguntan y Harry ve ante el un rostro rubio preocupado.

"Sí lo estoy" responde somnoliento.

"Que bueno amor" sonríe el ojigris acariciándole la cara.

"Al fin podremos volver a nuestros asuntos" Dice Severus abrazando a su pareja.

"¡Severus! Deberías estar preocupado por la salud de Harry… No pensando en otras cosas" lo regaño Remus.

"Déjalo Rem…. El cuervo ese no tiene sentimientos" dijo Sirius.

Harry sonrió y dijo "Gracias"

Remus "Gracias a ti Harry"

"Como siempre haciéndola de héroe y llamando la atención" Dijo Severus.

"¡Que impertinente! ¡Agradecido deberías de estar!" Grito Sirius.

Remus, Harry y Draco rodaron los ojos "Dejemos la pareja a solas" dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo a los más jóvenes, llevándose a los otros dos.

"No le hagas caso a Sev amor" Dice Draco tras darle un beso.

"Se que se quieren a pesar de intentar matarse" Responde.

Draco sonríe diciéndole "Y ellos a ti…"

"Sobre todo Severus…" Responde burlón.

"Ellos saben lo que es la lealtad" dice el rubio.

"Sí, lo saben" responde serio.

Draco lo besa "Tu lealtad es alagadora" pone la mano de Harry sobre su panza de seis meses "Espero que nuestros hijos se parezcan a ti"

"Espero que nada nos separa…" responde el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio dice con picardía "¡Vaya! Creo que tendré que aguantare mucho rato"

Harry le responde "Ni siquiera lo dudes" y besa a su pareja que le responde gustoso.

En 1000 Palabras

_**Datos Extras**_

1 Invoco a la potencia de la oscuridad que acude a mi llamado y destruirá a mi enemigo sin dejar nada de el que pueda ser salvado ¡muerte absoluta!

2 Conjuro a los elementales que responde a mi llamado desterrando todo mal y enviándolo a un lugar vacio del cual jamás podrá escapar, por los poderes de la luz elementar desaparecerá ¡aquí y ahora se hará!.

_Lealtad (De leal). Cumplimiento de lo que exigen las leyes de la fidelidad y las del honor y de bien._

_La_**_lealtad_**_es el cumplimiento de aquello que exigen las leyes de la fidelidad y el_**_honor_**_. Un hombre de bien debe ser leal a otras_**_personas_**_ y a su_**_nación_**_._

_La lealtad es una **virtud** que se desarrolla en la conciencia y que implica cumplir con un compromiso aún frente a circunstancias cambiantes o adversas._


End file.
